


Jane and Tarzan, Scene 2

by jro512



Series: Jane and Tarzan (Disney 1999) [2]
Category: Disney Animated Fandoms, Tarzan (1999)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Romance, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jro512/pseuds/jro512
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>learning to fly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane and Tarzan, Scene 2

Jane’s toes grip the pitted park of the limb. Splinters of the main trunk begin to poke the sensitive skin beneath her nails. Tarzan cups the curve of her calf reassuringly.

He beams up at her from the jungle floor. She can touch the top of his head. In fact she does as she releases her grip on the main trunk, if only to convince her body that balance will be kept. Relax, she breathes to herself.

“Relax,” says Tarzan. “Jump there.” He points to another limb a short distance away, soft with moss and half lit by a shaft of afternoon sunlight. “Small jump.” He scrunches his shoulders up to his neck, then releases the tension in a roll down his back. The gesture said, easy.

Jane straightens and stands on her own. “Yes, child’s play. Just a little hop,” she agrees with a sharp nod. She wiggles her toes against the bark once more, crouches, and springs.

To her great surprise, both feet make contact with the second limb. “Oh!” she shouts with an unexpected grin. “OoooOOOH!” she adds as her arms start to windmill. Her back arches and she feels her heels begin to scoot out from under her.

“Bend!” Tarzan is behind her supporting the small of her back with one hand and tapping her knee with the other. “Bend the knees, Jane.”

Jane sucks her breath back into her chest and squats as instructed. Like magic, her center of gravity drops and her stability returns.

Tarzan slides under the limb and looks up at her, quite satisfied. “Jane did good! When jump, have to bend the knees to stop. Don’t bend…” He slowly topples onto his back and mimes flailing through the air.

Jane giggles and sits down on the branch. “Did that happen to you, Tarzan?”

He rolls backward over one shoulder and springs upright. “Once only. Long time ago.” He brushes a leaf from behind his ear and slaps his puffed chest with an open palm. “Tarzan never falls.”

Jane raises an eyebrow. “Is that so, jungle man?” She extends a leg and flexes at the ankle, pushing playfully against Tarzan’s shoulder.

Tarzan falters backward for an instant, then grasps Jane just behind the knee and pulls himself forward. In the same motion, Jane pulls backward, gripping the rough bark in an attempt to maintain her balance. In the end, neither of them does. Jane finds herself on the edge of the limb, wrapped in Tarzan's arms, sharp snub nose poking into the skin just below his jaw. She feels her cheeks begin to burn the same shade as her skirt as she remembers that the flimsy sheet of fabric is closed only by a knot just below her hip-- and his hand.

She raises her eyes to beg pardon and tenses to squirm away. But there again are those entrancing pools of gray-green staring into her own of extraordinary blue. Both are snared in one another's gaze.

Memories of that terrible chase through the jungle-- and its fantastic rewards-- flash in blurs of color across Jane's mind. Screeching baboons, a looming cliff, the abrupt safety of powerful arms. Tarzan had been in complete control, confident and curious, yet always gentle. His discovery of himself in her eyes had sent crackles of electricity down her spine.

Just as it did now.

Jane ventures a lithe finger along the line of Tarzan's jaw. When she reaches his chin, she turns her palm over and retraces the line with her last knuckles. It's ever so slightly rough, already growing through this morning's shave.

"Jane." The whisper comes through barely parted lips.

The tiny sound overwhelms her. She takes Tarzan's chin between a thumb and two fingertips, draws it toward her face, and pauses just an instant with a sliver of heated jungle air remaining between the two of them. She bites her lip and grins a little as the pressure of Tarzan's fingers at the nape of her neck increases insistently. She gives in; their lips meet.

It is heavenly, Jane decides later when she regains her use of words. His palm recedes from the sensitive skin just above her last vertebra and cups itself around the curve of her cheek, while his other hand slides its way up from her hip, tracing the indent of her spine until his arm is wrapped firmly under her shoulders. He nips at her bottom lip; she swipes his upper lip with the tip of her tongue. He groans softly from deep within his chest and lifts Jane right off the tree limb.

Jane breaks the kiss with a gasp. Her toes find the brush just below and she sinks to her feet, feeling Tarzan's unyielding form pressed against her breasts and abdomen. Tarzan brushes his thumb across her lips and kisses them once more.

"Soft," he declares. "Sweet, like berries."

Jane grins again. "It's called a kiss."

"Kiss," he repeats, and steals one more. "Delicious!"

He scoops Jane up around the waist and springboards into the foliage. This time there is no fear-- only Jane shrieking in giggle-splattered delight.


End file.
